Outside Academy Summer
by 9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9
Summary: Just a little fic I want to share especially to sharm! Just read it and you'll like it. If you don't like it then send me those evil reviews! This story is NxM, RxH, YxA and KxN. Just ask me if you don't know the initials.
1. The summer announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice because if I did Sumire could have been dead by now.

It's summer and it's been three days and Mikan hasn't seen Hotaru so she asks Natsume but Natsume is having the same problem too since he couldn't find Ruka anywhere.

_Italic words are thoughts_!

---

Chapter 1:

The summer announcement

Mikan: Where the heck is Hotaru? It's been 3 days of summer and it's been 3 days of missing Hotaru!

Mikan said as she angrily ran down the halls looking for her best friend.

Mikan: Aww! My head hurts!

Natsume: Watch where you're going polka dots.

Mikan: It's you! Anyway no time to argue, I can't find Hotaru anywhere for the last 3 days

Natsume: Tch! Like you're the only one with problems. Ruka has been missing since the last 3 days too.

Mikan: I don't like this, we better ask Mr. Narumi.

Natsume: Why should I ask him baka, he has no answer to our question.

Mikan: Maybe he does!

Mikan dragged Natsume to the faculty room and knocked at the door.

Narumi: Hello there Mikan and Natsume! What brings you here?

Mikan: Mr. Narumi, we haven't seen Ruka and Hotaru for 3 days now.

Narumi: It's because they're busy preparing the islands for our vacation…you'll know tomorrow.

So they waited for tomorrow!

Hotaru and Ruka are now there in there classroom.

Narumi: Ohayo minna! I have an anouncemant to make…

Koko: That we're gonna have a summer vacation in some islands outside the academy where only you and your summer mates are going to be there. There are also lot's of stuff there and you don't need to bring anything because 2 of your classmates and other people have prepared everything including clothes because everyone are now grouped!

Narumi: Thanks Koko! Anyway here are the groups……………………………….

Natsume, Ruka (fan girls started to scream when they heard Natsume's and Ruka's name), Hotaru, Mikan, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu. (and after all the groups have been said)

Vacation starts tomorrow. (Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, they still needed to go to their classroom even if it's summer for news and announcements from their class adviser)

After they left the classroom…

Mikan: Wow! Finally out of the academy, only I have to spend it with Natsume, well at least Hotaru's here…oh yeah, Mr. Narumi didn't tell us how many days is it.

Hotaru: Isn't it obvious baka, we're staying there the whole summer.

Koko: Hey Hotaru, are you sure that the only thing you and Ruka did in the islands while you were gone is preparing for this vacation.

Hotaru: _Don't you dare read my mind or you'll have to face my baka cannon!_

Koko: Okay then, _I'll just look at Ruka's._

Ruka: _I need not to think about when I slipped and accidentally kissed Hotaru at the lips._

Koko: Sorry Ruka but you already thought of it. (Smirk)

Ruka: What the hell… _Darn! He read my mind._

Koko: Yeah but don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you accidentally slipped and kissed Hotaru on the lips.

Other group members except Ruka, Koko and Hotaru: Nani???

Koko: Oppps!

Hotaru: You just said and now you're gonna regret it(pulls out her baka cannon)

Natsume: So you 2 are going all mushy behind our backs.

Hotaru just at Natsume with stared blank eyes being the kind of person she was.

Ruka: It..it's not what you think.. It was an accident.

Mikan: Oh really!

---

Kinda boring because it's just the beginning. But still please review… anything is accepted as long as you review.


	2. On the island we go

Here I am again; get read for another chappie of…I forgot what's the title so I'll just say bla!

Arigato reviewers especially my 1st reviewer 'ladalada' and other supporters, since this is my 1st fic, I really don't know how to make it prettier and stuff whatever I'm saying blablabla.

Once again I don't own Gakuen Alice but I will give up my computer for it. I can just buy a new one.

**Bold words are whispers.**

**--- **

Chapter 2: On the island we go

So now let's go to the day after our last chappie. Everyone was now going on board their destined ship to their destined island. Ruka was the first one to sit then Natsume pushed Hotaru to Ruka so they would sit together. Hotaru glared at Natsume with a

you're-gonna-regret-this look.

Natsume: You know Imai, I'm just doing you a favor. You want to sit with Ruka right?

Koko: No Natsume! Ruka is the one who wants to sit beside Hotaru.

Ruka: (blush)

Yuu: _Hey Koko, I'll sit with Anna and you sit with Nonoko so Mikan and Natsume will sit together._

Koko: Right!

---

So Koko and Yuu sat beside there loooooooove

Yuu and Koko: What makes you think we like you dumb author!?

Sachiko-san: If you don't behave then I'll make you kiss Nonoko and Anna.

Yuu and Koko: Yes Authoress!

Sachiko-san: Good gays… anyway on with the story.

---

So Mikan and Natsume were forced to sit beside each other. (sweet)

Natsume:_ Darn Koko and Yuu! I might not be able to resist blushing later on. I have liked polka since she saved me from Rio. Her smile I'll never forget. Her lips I wish to taste and her…_

Koko: What else do you like about her Natsume? (smirk)

Then Natsume glared at him with a fire ball in his hand and with a 'tell-that-to-anyone-and-I'll-kill-you' look.

Koko: Okay! Okay I wont tell anyone…_except when you're sleeping then I'll tell everyone. Heh! Heh! Besides, Mikan likes him too._

It was a long trip so Mikan fell asleep on the shoulder of Natsume. Natsume blushed but being the tough person he was, he hid it. Instead he fell asleep on top of Mikan's head. Hotaru was having a fun time taking pictures while Ruka was wishing in his head that the same would happen to him and Hotaru.

Koko: Wow Ruka! I didn't know you like Hotaru that much.

Koko said it so loud that Mikan and Natsume woke up and everyone stared at Koko.

Ruka just blushed and kept quiet, not wanting to make them know more about his feelings toward Hotaru.

Hotaru: **So what, I have feelings for Ruka too.**

Only Ruka was the only one who heard it since he was beside Hotaru then he blushed more. Koko was reading Hotaru's mind while smirking.

Koko: So, confessing in a ship e? How romantic of you 2.

Ruka and Hotaru glared at Koko with creepy looks like they want to kill him and everybody else sweat dropped.

Anna Yuu: **And I thought Natsume and Mikan are the ones who will confess.**

Yuu Anna:** They'll confess on the island, no doubt about it.**

Then they got to the island, Mikan was so excited that she tripped while running down the thingngy they walk on to exit and enter a ship that she almost fell but Natsume caught her hand but instead of stopping her… they fell to the water (near the shore so it's not deep) together. Natsume on top of Mikan and Natsume saw Mikan's undie.

Natsume: Nice flower panties baka.

Mikan: Natsume, you pervert!

Natsume just stood up and asked Hotaru and Ruka about cloth drying and washing machine in there. So they left Mikan in the water boiling red.

Mikan: Natsume, I'm gonna kill you!

---

Oh Mikan, stuck in an island with her hated and beloved Natsume, will be bad and good for you isn't it. Well anyway, please review all those things you have to say. Feel free to send all the kinds of things you want.


	3. What's on the island

Greetings fans of fiction! Time for another chappie! Tell me if I update too slow or too fast! I could really use people's opinion.

Anyway in this chappie, they will explore the island…and the hotel and how things work yada yada yada.

---

Chapter 3: What's on the Island

Hotaru: According to the teachers…

…Natsume and Mikan go to room #1

…me and Ruka go to room #2

…Yuu and Anna to room #3

…Koko and Nonoko to room #4

Others: Nani???

Mikan: No way! We're going to sleep with boys? (

Hotaru: This is weird, but if we don't follow orders, they will make us stay in the academy.

Nonoko: It looks like we have no choice…_what if I accidentally kiss Koko since I like him and we're going to sleep in the same bed. Oh my gosh I feel so nervous!_

Koko: In case you do that Nonoko, I won't stop you. And don't be nervous. We're not even sure if there is only 1 bed per room.

Ruka: When we fixed this place, there is only 1 bed per room.

Natsume: Hn! Then you sleep on the floor floral panties.

Mikan: Why you!!! You sleep on the floor!

Yuu: Well according to the rules in this piece of paper Mr. Narumi gave us, both person need to sleep in the bed.

Anna: What are the teachers planning with all these weird arrangements?

Hotaru: I don't know.

---

Meanwhile…

Serene: Do you we're over doing it, I mean they're just 12 years old and they're sleeping in one bed.

Narumi: Well Mikan wouldn't let Natsume do that to her being the innocent girl she is…Hotaru is smart enough not to let Ruka do that to her…Yuu is as innocent as a new born baby…and Koko and Nonoko are not so familiar with this subject.

Jinno: Whatever you say but if something happens… it's your fault Narumi.

Narumi: Don't be such a party popper Jinno.

Serene: Well I think I agree with Narumi. The bed is even big enough to fit us three so they won't have a problem.

Jinno: Okay fine!

---

Hotaru: This is the washing machine, just put your dirty clothes here and press the room number and it will send it there after washed, dried and ironed. Here is the cafeteria, just look at the menu and say what you want through this microphone. You will find all the clothes and stuff in your respective rooms.

Mikan: Well since it's nearly noon, let's eat.

Yuu: Mikan's right! I'm starving.

**MENU**

Burger w/ fries

Spaghetti and chicken

**Drinks**

Mango Juice

Lemonade

**Dessert**

Ice cream (whatever flavor you like)

Cake

_Ps. you can order as many as you like_

Mikan: Well come on, let's order.

Hotaru: Fall in line baka.

Mikan sees that everyone but her is already in line for food except her so she goes at the back of the line.

Natsume: **Tch! Idiot!**

Koko: But still you like her Natsume.

Natsume: Did you know that someone died because he read people's minds and invading their privacy?

Koko: No! S-sorry! (sweat drop)

So they ate their meal.

Anna and Nonoko: That was good!

Ruka: Let's go and see our rooms now.

So they went to they're respective rooms…

Everyone: Wow!

---

How is it? Boring? I know!

But wait till you see the other chappies!

Anyway please review and type anything that pops in your head!

Questions, suggestions and those other thingngies are accepted.


	4. Having fun

In the last chappie they said "Wow!"

Find out why!

Do I have to say that I don't own Gakuen Alice again?

It's obvious that you already know that so on with the story!

---

Chapter 4: Having fun

"This room is really nice and huge, it even has its own fridge." Mikan said as she stares at the gigantic room.

"It's a lot like my room." Natsume replied being a top star.

"Well maybe it's not surprising for you but it's a fantasy room for me."

Beside their room is Hotaru and Ruka's.

"Well it's a lot bigger than a three-star room." said Hotaru.

"Are we just gonna stare at our rooms or change to bathing suits and have fun outside." Ruka said entering the room.

"Okay then, you go first Ruka." Hotaru said (for the first time she's actually being nice).

Ruka blushed because of the fact that Hotaru was being nice and just nodded. He went to the bathroom and changed while Hotaru was picking a bathing suit. When he came outside the CR, he found Hotaru already changed into a 2 piece bathing suit. His whole body turned bright red as he admires Hotaru's body.

Hotaru turned to him and said" What you looking at?"

"Ummm…nothing, don't mind me" Ruka said still blushing.

Hotaru's POV

He looks really cute, especially the fact that he looks like he's only wearing his undies.

Oh my gosh, what am I saying?

"Come on they're waiting." I said trying to hide my blush but I think he still managed to take a peek at it.

"You look really cute when you blush Hotaru." He said as I blushed even more.

"Come on!" he added while smile at me.

Normal POV

"What took you so long Hotaru?" Mikan asked staring at her best friend while sitting in the sand. She was wearing a 1 piece swimsuit and her crush(Natsume) sitting beside her building a sand castle wearing something like what Ruka is wearing except different in color and looked like shorts.

"Maybe something happened again between you and Ruka huh?" Koko said smirking.

But actually he was not looking at Hotaru when he said that, he was starring at Nonoko in a bright red swimsuit although she looked kinda fat.

"And you're going to stare at Nonoko all day right Koko?" Hotaru said as Koko grinned at her and got angry so he read Ruka's mind.

---

"You know what Narumi; I think we shouldn't spy at their vacation because our students also need their privacy." Serene and Jinno said trying to consult Narumi.

"Okay then, let's stop spying on them." Narumi said , he was quite convinced.

So they stopped the crystal ball thingngy and just ended up doing paper work.

---

"So Ruka, you think her body is so cute that you wish it was already night so you can hug her right?" Koko said taking revenge.

Everybody except Hotaru who was playing with the water stared at Ruka as he turned super red (just like everyone in the world's blood is put together).

"Ruka? I didn't know you were like that?" Natsume told his best friend quite shocked.

"Yeah you looked so innocent." Mikan said not being a baka for the first time.

"I didn't see that coming." Anna said trying to help Nonoko who just fainted.

"Well let's all have fun now and stop starring at Ruka like you seen a ghost." Yuu said trying to calm them down.

So they forgot about it and played chicken fight, volley ball and other fun beach stuff like water balloons and stuff like that until 6 at night.

They ate dinner and went to their respective rooms.

Ruka's POV

Oh my gosh!

I wonder what Hotaru thought about what happened.

I better apologize.

"I…I'm sorry for what I thought when were in the beach Hotaru." I said nervously looking at her in her night gown. It was short and the cloth was thin so I can see her body but not that clear and she was still wearing her bra and panty of course.

"Just answer my question, is it true?" she said starring at me.

I just nodded not wanting to tell a lie.

"Okay then" she answered as my jaw opened wide in surprise" You can hug me."

I smiled and we went to bed and turned out the light. Then I hugged her as she smiled at me closing her eyes and falling asleep. I looked at her for 5 for seconds and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Normal POV

Mikan in the other hand was wearing pajamas not wanting to wear a night gown because of Natsume but Natsume is wearing only pants.

Mikan was quite nervous looking at the topless Natsume.

Natsume's POV

"This is your side and this is mine." I said lying down at the bed.

She closed the lights but the moon's light made the room bright enough that I can see he angelic face. I looked at her after10 minutes and she's still not sleeping.

"Eh, why you still awake? Can't sleep eh polka?" I said quite worried.

Mikan's POV

He asked looking worried, how come?

"It's cold and the blanket is not helping much." I said.

He faced me and hugged as I blushed apple red.

"There, better polka?" he asked without an expression.

I nodded slight and he smirked, hugging me tighter as I pushed my head nearer his chest wishing to stay like that forever. It was a night I'll never (yawn) forget.

Normal POV

They all fell asleep with sweet dreams.

---

Aww! How sweet!

Anyway, the real fun is tomorrow morning so send me your reviews or else I wont continue.

I already told 1 person what's about to happen but I don't think she/he thinks this is the chappie I was talking about so just find out when I upload tomorrow. Maybe after I eat breakfast if you all would be so kind to send me reviews.


	5. The mysterious bottle

Well here's another chappie for all of you people.

Just asking, send me a review about this question…

-Do you think I should keep on telling you guys that I don't own Gakuen Alice even though it's common sense that I don't?

Oh well, just send me your answer and other things and stuff like that.

---

Chapter 5: The mysterious bottle

It was now 7 in morning and let us begin the chapter with a…

"BAM!"

"Ouch, did we have to fall down from the bed?" Hotaru asked with Ruka still hugged tight to her waist. Her nightgown is already half up so Ruka could already see her pink undies and bellybutton.

Ruka's POV

I really enjoy touching her like this, her body is just so special…what am I thinking?

I can't go on like this, oh my gosh Hotaru, I'm sorry if I ever do anything to upset you.

I was on top of her, nearly kissing her cause our faces were just 2 inches apart, I blushed after I realized our position and stood and lent her a hand. She took it and I helped her up feeling her soft and smooth skin.

"G-good morning Hotaru!" I said with my voice shaking, I just can't help to look at her.

"Good morning! Do you it's my fault we fell?" she asked and I was surprise about her question but I don't want her to be ashamed if I say it's her fault.

"No it's my fault, really! You don't have to worry about it." I said waving my hands in front of my chest. She stared at me like I was telling her a big lie, but she just sighed and said okay.

Hotaru's POV

He's bad at lying.

"You go to the bathroom first Ruka and change at bathing suit again because swimming is the only thing we do here." I said and he just simply nodded his head.

He really isn't the right guy for me, he's so sweet and gentle and I'm mean and cold hearted. I don't deserve a boy like him, but still I love him and I wish he feels the same.

What are you saying Hotaru? He'll never like a blackmailer like you, well I only blackmail him because I want to get his attention and I can keep 1 photo for myself and stare at it before I go to sleep except now since I can just stare at the real one before I go to sleep.

"Bam!" the door opened as again I see Ruka but he wore a t-shirt on top since we were going to eat breakfast first.

I went inside the bathroom and took a bath then change. We headed for the cafeteria.

Normal POV

"Good Morning!" Ruka and Hotaru said as they looked at the cafeteria and noticed that Mikan and Natsume were not there yet.

They were heading to the counter then the cafeteria door opened, revealing Mikan and Natsume. Natsume was giving Mikan a piggy back ride.

"You having fun in there Mikan?" Koko smiled as he looked at the couple.

"Very funny Koko, there was just an accident and I sprained my ankle so I can't walk that much." Mikan said but it was true that she enjoyed it.

"The baka means she fell in bed." Natsume said making Mikan scream at him as he fall in line to order breakfast." Stop screaming and tell what you want for breakfast strawberry panties." the last 2 words made the Yuu go to the CR in the cafeteria and vomit.

"Natsume, you shouldn't say those things when people are eating." Mikan scolded as Natsume put her in a chair.

"Tch! You're lucky I didn't leave you the room." he said, causing Mikan to shut up.

"So Natsume, did you change Mikan's clothes all by yourself?" Anna said while giggling a little.

"No, I carried the baka to the bathroom and she changed by herself." Natsume said, trying to hide the blush caused Anna's question, and guess what, he succeeded.

After breakfast they went to the beach and Mikan just stayed in the sand feeling miserable.

They had so much fun then Ruka noticed something.

"Hey where's Hotaru?" he asked, worried about her lady love.

Then Hotaru appeared out of nowhere that caused all to scream because of surprisation.

"Look what I found." She showed them a bottle with a rolled paper inside. They took out the paper and Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko fainted.

"Guys!" Mikan shouted.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked dragging the faint people to their respective room.

"Wake up!" Ruka said but they seem to have lost their souls.

"What the?" Natsume asked in shocked of what had happened.

---

So what do you think?

Curious why they fainted?

Then send me reviews!


	6. Solving riddles

Thanks for your reviews!

I promise to all of you that I won't stop until the story is finished.

Once again I don't own Gakuen Alice…yada! yada! yada!

---

Chapter 6: Solving riddles

Just when they fainted, they heard a voice (it seemed familiar but they can't recall whose voice is it).

"_Follow the sound where in the place you parked,_

_Follow…you'll regret being afraid of the dark."_

"I've always hated riddles!" Mikan said feeling as miserable as ever.

Then again, another riddle!

"_Don't you just stand there go as fast as you,_

_You think that's over, then here's another riddle again._

_It waits for you in a place lower than you think,_

_Make one wrong step and you'll be burned in a wink."_

"Mikan and Natsume, you guys should solve the riddle about the thing being burned, especially since it's about your alice Natsume. We can't go with 2 guys and 2 girls, me and Mikan are not good with defense since we don't have muscle bumps like you guys." Hotaru said, being the smart one and all.

"She's right, and besides, they might wake up again after we handle all of this." Natsume said while starring at the 4 people lying in 2 beds sleeping like never wanting to wake up.

"Okay, let's solve the riddle by group." Mikan said heading to her and Natsume's room while holding Natsume on the wrist dragging him.

"Hmm… it waits for you in a place lower than you think, make one wrong step and you'll be burned in a wink. Do you have any idea what it could mean Natsume?" Mikan asked at she stares at the concerned looking Natsume, this was too difficult, even for him. And he can't just let 4 of his friends sleep forever.

"Does this place have a basement or something?" he asked Mikan and she raised her shoulders just like saying 'I don't know'.

"Why did you ask, what does a basement have to do with this riddle?"

"It said lower, so we can start by looking for like something heading down going lower than the basement."

"Let's ask Hotaru!"

Natsume just nodded his head.

XXX

Meanwhile...

"Do you have any idea what the riddle meant Hotaru?" Ruka asked, starring at Hotaru as she looked back at him in a worried face.

"Well it has to be some place dark. Maybe it's a cave or something , well we haven't explore the rocky parts of the island yet." she said, convince Ruka that she was right.

"Sure let's look there!" he said as Hotaru just nodded.

Then the door opened, before them appeared Mikan and Natsume.

"We think we know where our riddle is leading to." Mikan said.

"Us, too!" Hotaru replied. Then they heard a loud rumble.

"Sorry about that, it's nearly 7 in the evening and we haven't eaten lunch. It's all the fault of that bottle." Mikan said heading to the cafeteria.

They looked at Hotaru and saw that she had her head down that they can barely see her eyes. Then they saw tears falling from her head.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have taken that stupid bottle." She said walking slower than the others.

"No it's not!" Ruka said, feeling so sad to see his lady love cry.

"Where did you find it anyway?" Natsume asked confused.

"In the mailbox!" she replied and they all got shocked with her answer.

"NANI?" they said wondering why it was there.

"Looks like the island wanted us to fell to this trap, but why?" Mikan asked now going crazier than ever while ordering her food.

"All we can do now is rest and start searching tomorrow. Since we're really tired and confused, we need to rest and start tomorrow." Hotaru said wiping her tears for her eyes as Ruka handed her a handkerchief.

She took it and said thanked him as they ordered and ate their meal.

They went to their respective rooms, took a bath, changed their clothes, and went to bed.

Though the 4 have different minds, and they are also not relative to each other, but still 1 thought clouds their minds like they to say it to the world.

"_Why is this happening?_

_Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko…we promise you guys will wake up soon._

_All 4 of you can count on us." _

That was their last thought before they fell into a deep sleep.

---

Do you guys think it's kinda short?

Well it's because I'm sleepy, I'll update tomorrow but I won't be able to update 3 days after tomorrow since I going to my cousin's house (like you care).

Anyway, I'm waiting for your reviews and other stuff so just go on and read whatever stuff you do.

Just promise me you'll review.


	7. Down to the darkness

This chapter will be in Hotaru and Ruka's mission first.

The next one is on Natsume and Mikan's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I would gladly accept it if you give it to me.

---

Chapter 7: Down to the darkness

"Yawn! Good morning Ruka." Hotaru said as she stretched her arms up in the air, "Ruka wake up! We still need to solve the riddles, Ruka!"

"It's too early, 5 more minutes." Ruka replied as Hotaru put out her baka gun and shot him.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Okay,okay! I'm awake, you go to the bathroom first Hotaru." Ruka said then layed down again and fell asleep.

Hotaru just signed and went to the bathroom and took a bath. She changed outside the bathroom, good thing Ruka was still sleeping or else he would panic by then. After changing, she woke up Ruka, this time he really woke up then he also went to the bathroom while Hotaru was on the room watching television while waiting for Ruka. They didn't seem to care much about what happened to the other 4. They went to the cafeteria and saw Mikan and Natsume already eating.

"Good morning guys!" Mikan said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk if your mouth's full baka." Natsume said making Mikan face him with her fist up.

"Enough you two! We still need to find out what the riddle means." Hotaru said while heading to the order counter.

"We do it after breakfast!" Ruka added "We also need to bring food just in case it takes longer than we thought."

"Right!" the others replied as they continue to eat their breakfast.

After their meal...

"Let's start our mission!" they all said and haeded different directions with their partners.

---

IN THIS CHAPTER, WE OBSERVE THE MISSION OF RUKA AND HOTARU!

---

"Hotaru look over their." Ruka said to his partner pointing to a cave hidden between the rocks. They pushed the rock so they could fit inside the cave then suddenly...

Rumble!

The opening of the cave closed and torch lights led down the cave. They walked down the cave then they heard some kind of giggling. They ran to find out where it was coming from then they saw that there was now 2 passage ways, one with light and the other was complete darkness. The giggling they heard was coming from the dark tunnel.

"Ruka remember the riddle..." Hotaru asked as Ruka just looked at her "...it said we will regret being afraid of the dark, it means the dark tunnel will led us to the right way."

Ruka just nodded then they ran as fast as they can into the dark tunnel then there was another 2 tunnels with one lighted and one dark one but they continued to the dark one. They just ran as fast as they can then Hotaru tripped.

"Ouch!" Hotaru screamed. Ruka stopped an kneeled down to help her up.

"Are you okay Hotaru?" he asked lending her a hand but her feet refused to stand up. Hotaru had sprained her ankle and can't walk, run and even stand up. Ruka picked her up to his back and carried her.

"I can walk you know Ruka, you don't have to carry me." she said, telling a lie to Ruka as Ruka just continued running.

"You're bad lying when it comes to this Hotaru." he said continueing to run towards the darkness while Hotaru just hugged him tight as she smiled and buried her head on his back.

Then came the time when they got to a room "Oh no! A dead end!"

The tunel behide them closed, they were now trapped in a room filled with lot's of stuff. Ruka sat Hotaru on the floor and he sat down infront of her.

Ruka's POV

Well I guess this is the end of us two, I want to spend the rest of my time to confess to her. I can do this, no matter what it takes.

"Hotaru, I..."

"You what?" she asked me as I gulped and continued.

"I love...I love..."

"Huh?" she asked quite confused but I can't give up now.

"I love you Imai Hotaru!" there, I said it.

Her eyes got bigger because of surprise and she looked like 'o' then she just smiled.

"I love you too Ruka Nogi!" she said as she leaned forward to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and I drew my face nearer to hers, I closed my eyes as my wet lips met her dry ones. We shared a passionate kiss then broke up after 2 minutes.

Then a red glowing light approached us, when we looked closer to it, it looked like half of a heart. When I took it in my hands, there was a flash of light and we found ourselves outside of the cave. I put the half heart in my pocket and smiled at Hotaru and she smiled back at me.

We ourselves kissing (again), but this time she opened her mouth to let my tongue into her mouth and her tongueto my mouth. We explored each other's mouth and broke up after licking every single corner of each other's mouth and went of to tell Natsume and Mikan about our succesful mission. Starting that day, I forgot I ever had a crush on Mikan and made Hotaru my most precious thing in the world.

---

So how was it?

The next chappie is on Natsume and Mikan's riddle.

Send me your reviews, put everything you want to tell in your reviews, eveything.

Don't forget okay!

Have a nice day beloved readers and reveiwers.


	8. Burning Steps

Hello Peaople! D

This is the 2nd to the last chapter and maybe I'll update the last chappie 3 days from now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I did then I should be typing in japanese by now.

ACTION!

---

In the last chapter, we tackle the mission of Ruka and Hotaru.

Now, we tackle the journey of our main love team, Natsume and Mikan.

---

Chapter 8: Burning Steps

Tump! Tump! Tump!

Came the sounds of footsteps of 2 people going down the basement.

"Natsume, are you sure it's in the basemmeeennnntttttt!?" Mikan asked as she fell on a secret passage way, fortunately her hand was held by Natsume so she didn't have a rough fall.

The place was big. They were just skipping in rocks, since the room's floor was lava, to reach a certain room at the a corner of the room they are in.

"So this is what the riddle meant about making one wrong step and you'll be burned in a wink." Mikan said trying to keep up with Natsume. She kept on trying to catch up that she didn't notice that there was a hump of rock in front of her so she tripped and guess what happened next.

"Mikan!" Natsume said as he jumped to her and hugged her before she fell into the lava so they will fall together hugging each other. Then things went to slow motion

"MIkan, I love you!" he said, thinking he was already dead or dying.

"Natsume, I love you,too. I love you more than anything else in the world." Mikan replied, hugging him tight and crying.

They fell together to hot burning lava crying and hugging each other. They found it better this way, atleast no one will be left behide.

Natsume's POV

Hotaru, Ruka, everyone... I'm sorry we failed this mission, we're dead now. We died together and nothing else would disturb our peace.

Huh? Wait a minute we're not dead, I opened my eyes and found myself hugging Mikan and actually crying. I looked around us and we were in a bubble, save and sound.

"Natsume?" I heard her voice say so I looked down to her and suddenly realized our position so I broke our hug. So we're not dead, but we are now stuck in a bubble.

"Is it tru-" I cut her off before she finished.

"Yes Mikan, I love you and that would never change." I said, saying her real name.

"I love you too Natsume!" she hugged me again and started crying.

"You know what baka, Imai's right, you look better when you smile so stop crying now." I said raising up her head and drew it closer to mine "Mikan Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" she closed her eyes drawing her head nearer to mine and our lips met for the first time.

I closed my eyes wishing never to withdraw from that position, we broke after a minute and we found ourselves in the room we were suppose to go to by skipping in the rocks. A red little shining light approached us, it was in the shape of half a heart. I took it in my hands and put in my pocket. There was a bright light and we now found ourselves outside the basement door.

We ran to the cafeteria holding hands hoping to find Hoatru and Ruka there, this is a day I'll never forget.

"Mikan, I said it once and I'm not tired of repeating it again, I love you." I said actually smiling at her as she smiled back at me.

"You look so cute when you smile Natsume-kun, I love you too." she replied as we happily ran together to the cafeteria.

---

CUT!

How was it? I think it's kinda short!

Do you think I went a little over board because of making Natsume smile.

Well the next chappie is the last chapter so wait for it.

SEND ME REVIEWS! Forget this part and you'll regret it!


	9. The truth and the love

Well I made the past chappie before dinner and I'm now making this one after I ate dinner so you guys won't have to wait for 3 long days.

Let's get started!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I did then Ruka and Hotaru would have kissed in the espisodes by now.

Lights!

Alices!

ACTION!

---

Chapter 9: The truth and the love

---

They met the other two to the cafeteria, they were eating lunch since it's now 3 pm.

"How did you do guys?" Mikan asked as she headed to the counter dragging Natsume with her.

"We found a half heart and we don't know what to do with it." Hotaru replied while pressing a peice of steak into Ruka's mouth.

"We found a half of a heart,too."Natsume said heading to the table and started eating. Mikan sat beside him.

"Natsume-kun, here have a spoonful of soup. I blew it for you so it won't be hot." Mikan said but Natsume refused.

"Hn! I can eat by myself." Natsume said being his old self. Mikan just pouted and stared at him broken-hearted.

"Now Natsume, a girlfriend and boyfriend need to do that you know." Ruka said teasing Natsume like reading his mind and knowing he confessed. Then he fed Hotaru some dessert.

"How did you know? And I see that you confessed, too." Natsume replied admiting defeat and opened his mouth as Mikan joyfully put the spoon of soup into his mouth.

They ate lunch then put the four fainters into one room. They put the two pieces of heart together as it glowed and the fainters woke up and the heart disappeared.

"You know what Koko? I dreamt about you when I fainted." she told Koko and hugged him.

"I had a dream too, it was the best deam ever because it was about you." he said hugging her back.

"Even though I've fainted, I still thought about you Yuu." Anna told you as she kissed him in the cheek.

Yuu didn't reply, his mind was going absolutely crazy about the kiss.

They all giggled (even Natsume and Hotaru) at Yuu, who was now making crazy faces which is a sign of love.

Just then, they heard a noisy and it sounded like a coming ship.

"Howdy kids, you did well on your mission." Narumi said suddenly popping up in the door of the room they were in.

"But it's stil not the end of summer." Mikan said complaining at Narumi " And how did you know about the mission?"

"We planned it, that's why you found it at the mailbox. And the voice was mine, and if you didn't confess you would have gone to a horrible punishment. In Hotaru and Ruka's mission, if you didn't confess, the half of heart wouldn't show and you could have been trapped in the room forever. In Nasume and Mikan's mission, if you didn't confess, you could have been dead in the lava." Narumi said as all 8 of the students sent a death glare at him.

"Mr. Narumi we'll kill you!" they all said as they chased him to the ship until they got back to the academy.

But they still thanked him, after all, if it wasn't for him they would never have confessed and found love.

---

CUT! That's a wrap! Great job everybody including all the reviewers that reviewed.

Yeah short, it's because it's the ending.

But anyways, please send me your last review of my story.

Luv you reviewers!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
